Colentes Feminam
by It's me get over it
Summary: Hayffie Week Day 2- The Kids. It's a special day in the Capitol Calendar, and Haymitch doesn't understand what's bugging Effie about it.


This is my submission for the Hayffie Week Day 2- The Kids. I don't know where this came from exactly, the title is Latin(or at least what google translate said) for 'Honouring Female', and the story idea changed like three times between when I thought of it to when I did my final read through(just before I posted). So any errors, I'm sorry it must have slipped through. I know what I mean...

* * *

#hayffieweek #haymitchabernathy #effietrinket #thekids

* * *

"You do realise how ridiculous you're being, don't you Princess?" Haymitch commented from his place on their bed.

He rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his arm.

"You are the one who went to all the trouble of talking Katniss into talking to her mother and inviting her to this weird do you and the Heavensbees insisted we do. And now that Judy's here and has spent the day with the girl and the kids, you're upset?"

"I'm not upset, Haymitch; I'm concerned," Effie snapped from in front of the vanity. She kept fiddling with her accessories, without changing anything. "There's a difference."

"Right," he responded with an eye roll. "You were up half the night pacing and sorting out what you were going to wear, despite the fact you did that before we even came to District Three. You've been short and irritable all day. You took an extra hour in the bathroom than you really need to get ready. And you've been sitting front of that mirror for half an hour without changing your hair, _which looks fine_ ," he snapped as she went to bring something to her hair at his words. "You know when someone acts like that in Twelve, we call that being upset. Do you have a different word for it Princess?"

"I'm _not_ upset," Effie hissed at him. "I … I'm concerned. That's all!"

This time Haymitch refrained from commenting, instead throwing his hands up in a defensive manner. Effie realised she _was_ being irritable and threw him an apologetic glance through at his reflection.

"I may be … tense," she conceded, looking down at her hands resting the vanity.

Haymitch got up and placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "Talk to me Sweetheart."

"It's just… Judy's her mother," Effie admitted, looking like that should explain it all to Haymitch.

It didn't.

"So?" Haymitch pressed, squeezing her shoulders, and giving her a look like she'd gone off on a tangent.

"This weird do Plutarch, Fulvia and I were insisted we do; it's a Capitol tradition. It's called Colentes Feminam, where you do some thing to honour, or show respect, to females who have influenced or meant the most to you," Effie explained. "I know Katniss cares, I do. But Judy's her _mother_. She's their _real_ grandmother."

Haymitch sat next to her, "Why did you talk the girl into inviting her then?"

"I didn't!" she cried meeting his eyes. "I only encouraged her to _contact_ her mother. I wanted her to open communication with her. Plutarch invited Judy."

"Of course he did," Haymitch muttered with an indignant sigh. "Annoying pain that he is."

"Haymitch! He meant well I'm sure."

"Yeah right, I bet he's got something up his Gamemaker sleeve. He's too sly to do it for no reason."

Effie got up and smoothed out her dress.

"Whatever it is, we'll only find out when it starts," she commented standing. "We'd better get out there if we don't want to be late."

"That would be your fault not mine, Princess. We'd already be out there if you hadn't wasted all that time just staring at yourself."

Effie ignored his jibe continued out of their bedroom and headed to the back door. Haymitch huffed as he joined her at the apartment door. She gave Haymitch a final once over before nodding and opening the door.

A group of them had rented five apartments with a shared outdoor courtyard/ dinning area in District Three with Plutarch's arranging it all. Effie and Haymitch were in one place by themselves; the Mellark's had the one to their immediate left; Annie, Fin, and Johanna were the next one; the Heavensbees had the next, and had opened their spare room to Judy Everdeen; while Beetee had the smallest place to himself on Effie and Haymitch's right.

In the courtyard they could see Peeta was keeping Fin, Rose, and Mattzo occupied with a book. None of the other adults were to be seen.

"Not the last to get out here then," Haymitch commented.

Whatever Peeta was reading to the children it must have been a bit over the youngest's head. Mattzo ran away from his father as soon as their door closed and they'd stepped outside.

"Papa! Grandma! GRANDMA!"

Haymitch chuckled as he bent to pick up the excited boy. However when he reached the pair the grey eyed boy had no interest in Haymitch. He clung onto Effie's leg desperately instead.

"Grandma."

Effie got down to the 20 month old's level and he immediately hugged her around her neck.

"It's good to see you too Mattzo," Effie said returning his hug.

After a while, Effie realised he was still holding her tightly. This was much longer than his usual hug. She threw a look to Haymitch confused, and slightly concerned by his clinginess. Effie struggled to stand with the boy's strong grip around her neck. Haymitch held onto her hips to help her stand with the boy.

"What's up Squirt?" he quizzed as they headed to the centre of the courtyard. "You decide Grandma's all yours tonight? You know I don't share very well."

"Haymitch," Effie gently chastised him.

"Sorry." Peeta handed the book to Fin while he stood to face the approaching couple. "He might be a bit clingy to you tonight Effie. Plutarch spent half of yesterday talking to them about how they were spending the whole day with their grandma. Mattzo thought that meant you. He kept asking for you all day was getting upset when we said Judy was also his Nana. I don't think he really understood it, and just thought you'd gone. He got quite upset a few times."

"What were you worried about again Princess?" Haymitch muttered for her ears only.

"Oh shush."

Effie wasn't entirely proud of the thrill that went through her at Peeta's words. Part of her felt bad for Judy, but a much larger part of her was just so relieved at Mattzo's obvious show of his love for her.

"See Matt," Rose called from between Fin and her father. "We gots a Grandma _and_ a Nanna. Nanna can be fun, but she'll never be as loud and funny as Grandma."

"No one in all of Pamen is as loud as your Grandma," Haymitch commented earning him a glare.

"My Grandma," Mattzo possessively called.

"Happy Colentes Feminam, Effie," Peeta said kissing her cheek. "And you will probably figure out Katniss is a bit upset after spending the whole day with her mother."

"Why?" Effie pressed, concern instantly blooming at Peeta's words.

"They exchanged some heated words as we were getting ready for tonight."

A growl came from somewhere deep in Haymitch, and it only Effie's hand on his arm that stopped him from hunting down Mrs. Everdeen.

"Does Haymitch need to go speak to her or do you think it needs to be on her terms?" Effie asked.

"Her terms today," the young married man said confidently. "She's sorting things out in her head now. If she's not down by the time we start food, _then_ you should seek her out," he offered the compromise to Haymitch.

Haymitch didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

"You're so lucky," Fin said to Rose softly, clearly not realising the adults could hear them.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Cos you live next door to the coolest Grandma and Papa, even when you're at home!"

Effie looked over and saw Haymitch start at the boy's words. She fought down her grin as his eyes glowed with pride at Fin Odair's words.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be just about honouring important females for the children. And Haymitch was the only one she wouldn't mind sharing this with.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
